Unbroken
by pambihira
Summary: Chapter7up! SAdist plus a Fangirl equals total weirdness!... FujiXOC... with tezuka on the side...
1. curious

**Unbroken Heart**

Hey everyone… this is my first Pot Fic … This involves an O.C… The pairing is still on the process but it will involve Tezuka and Fuji… I'll just tell in the following chapters what it's gonna be... so there… It's weird that I'm writing this at around 12–6 in the morning. Ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… Yadah yadah... Doo bidoobidoo

**Chapter 1**

Yuna Reikki was talking to her sensei about her grades. He said that he is worried about her class standing. She used to belong to the top ten but now her grades are slipping down. She wasn't really paying attention and was only thinking about one thing, Tennis Practice.

_I could picture it out. Everyone are already practicing while I on the other hand has to finish 15 laps as a consequence for being late not to mention, a shot of Inui sempai's juice. _She thought, looking outside the windows.

"You may go now." Sensei said.

She bowed and sprang into her feet and ran as quickly as possible. Yuna changed into her practice clothes and entered the court.

"Omatase itashimashita." Said as she approached buchuo.

"10 laps." She heard the captain say. He didn't even looked at her or cared to ask for an explanation. At least it was a little less as I expected.

It's been like this for **2 weeks**. At first, the guys were skeptical about having Yuna during practice but after some time they seem to get use to it. She on the other hand, manages to keep a low profile and became a wallflower in the team. She comes in, play some tennis and leave.

Yuna was doing her sentence when captain called everyone to assemble. They were talking about doing some sort of drill and the losing person would have to take shot of Inui-sempai's mystery beverages. This time, it's **extra** strong.

_That's why I wasn't given anything a while ago. Thank goodness._

"Nya!! That really taste horrible!!" kikomaru complained. "I mean not that they ever tasted good, but man, that was just too much!!!"

"What on earth did he put in there?!" OIshi added.

Suddenly the image of icky ingredients, root crops, fish, and insects of all kinds plus coffee in a blender appeared in their minds. Inui was in the background laugh hysterically like a mad scientist.

"Ehh... never mind" kikomaru replied and a big sweat drop appeared on his head. Not noticing a racket, he tripped over it and lost his balance for a moment.

"Kikomaru, Daijoubo desu ka?" Momo, as he helped the other boy get up.

OIshi saw the racket and picked it up. "Whose racket is this?"

"There's a name on the side" Ryoma pointed out. He read the tag. "It belongs to Yuna Reikki…"

"Reikki?... oh.. That girl. She does practice with us." Momo said.

"Why ? Shouldn't she be with the girl's tennis club?" Ryoma wondering out loud.

"She got two of her teammates injured. It turned out, the impact of her smashes are so strong that when they tried to return it, it actually injured their wrist." Oishi explained as they walk. "So they sent her to do practice with us to avoid anymore injuries. But technically speaking, she's still belongs to the girl's club."

"Soo Desu ne" Momo and Ryoma chorused.

"She's kinda weird. I haven't heard her say anything actually. She is so… quiet." Kikomaru said while staring at the racket. "So… how are we going to return that?"

"I know her address." Inui, suddenly coming out from a bush behind them.

"Nyah!! How did you get here?" Kikomaru shouted!

"Are you some kind of stalker or something?!" Momo and Ryoma said at the same time

"Inui!! How did you-" OIshi started to say. Inui's glasses shone.

"It's all in my data." He replied in blank tone. "Let's go."

"Why don't you just give us her address and we'll return her racket." Momo blurted out.

"I want to go with you" Inui replied. "Besides, Reikki-san's personal page is still blank and I need some data to fill it in."

"Gomen Kudasai!." Momoshiro called out.

"Seems like no one is here." Kikomaru, as he looked through the gate.

Then an old lady came out from the house. "Yes?"

"Konnichiwa. Is Reikki-san home?"

"REikki? Oh… She doesn't live here anymore."

"Really?" Ryoma said. "Looks like Inui-sempai's data have betrayed him this time." Looking at Inui scribbling out something at this notebook and muttering under his voice. "Wrong data… wrong"

"Do you know where she lives now?" OIshi asked the old woman.

"It's been almost a year after her mother's death. She went to live in her Aunt."

"Eh? How come I don't know about it? She is so cagey…" Kikomaru sulked." She shouldn't keep secrets like that from us. How are we suppose to know her?"

"For one thing, none of us really approaches her and that's one reason why she doesn't talk to that much…" Inui said, tapping his chin.

"She didn't leave any address here. Sorry I can't help you with that." The old lady said.

"It's nothing. Arigatoo for your help."

I decided not to include Fuji and Tezuka in order to introduce the character fairly and that the story doesn't only involve the three of them but also some people from the team.. Please Drop a review… You can use a FLAMETHROWER if you want its okay… hehe


	2. ohayou

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis… Watermelon apple papaya….

Thanks for those who reviewed chapter1!!

LittleANgel22493, madel5566(let me guess… you like tony, sam, Jason,zax and rio too?), White Alchemist Taya…

**Chapter 2**

Not a great day for the boys I guess. It funny how Inui-sempai's juice makes them go running for the nearest sink. _Only in the boy's tennis team. _She said to herself, laughing inside. Yuna was thinking this when someone called her name.

"REikki-san!"

She turned and looked around and saw Coach Ryuuzaki approach.

"How are you lately Reiki-san?" she asked.

"I'm doing great coach." Yuna smiled. "Is there anything you want?"

"Nothing in particular. I just want to talk to you. It's been a while; sorry I wasn't able to check up on you lately." Coach sat down on a near by bench as she started to do the same thing.

"It's okay. I'm having fun playing with the rest of the guys. I got lot of things just by observing them. It my honor to be practicing with the boys team." I bowed my head a little.

"That's great Reiki-san." Ryusaki, taking a deep breath for a momnet. "I'm worried about you. This is something new to you and I know that you're still adjusting with the others."

"uh… hai, but I'm gettng used to it. The girls wouldn't let me go back just yet and I think I will have to be in this for quite a while."

"Well, that's right.? Reikki-san, I just want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, ne?" Coach replied. ""

"Arigatoo. I will."

The school bell rang, having everyone to leave before the school gates close.

"You better head home now. It's getting late."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now where on earth did I put that stupid racket…" Yuna while searching in her things. Then she remembered something. "I left it at school. _Great_..." she said hitting her head.

"Lost your racket huh…" Someone said from behind. It's her cousin, Syoko.

"I didn't lose it. I just… left it in school" Yuna tried to explain.

"Leaving it at school is the same as losing it, stupid. Why don't you just quit that stupid tennis club so you can do all my assignments and chores? Here." Syoko placed some books on the table. "A need book reports on that. I need that on Friday." She walks out the room, with an evil grin. "Have fun…"

Sigh_. I haven't even finished my book report and I have to do someone else's work. _YUna as she looks out the window. Then she saw a shooting star.

She closed her eyes and wished for the first thing that came to her mind.

_I wish I could to find my tennis racket tomorrow._

Realizing what she just said, she cursed her self.

_Silly me… Should have wished for fame and fortune. And cars and tennis championships… my own notebook, ipod… And most of all… my old life back…_

She snapped back to reality when she heard someone call her.

"Yuna!! Help me clean here!" She heard her Aunt say.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_I am so freaking tired. _YUna was dragging her feet to her room.

She went out into the pharmacy in town to get her Uncle some of his medication. It turns out; he forgot to buy it on his way back. He said he couldn't afford to miss the WWE Armageddon episode so she ended up going to town at that late night. She went to her room and started to open her computer. It was the one of the things that she brought when she went to live here. She begun to wrote on her journal.

_Song: I just wanna live- good charlotte_

_Mood: irritated, angry, sad_

_All is well… God, I wish I could say that. Everything is heading from worst to worstest!! My uncle and aunt, whether they admit it or not, is doing everything they can to get me out of school. Apparently, I'm just an add up to their expense. My cousin on the other hand is making me do her every schoolwork. The only thing that hasn't been done is for me take her stupid exams for her!! Such a dork!!_

_Hmm... Let's see… practice is great… I would do better if I get enough sleep. But thanks to this Syoko and her stupid book report, that would be impossible. _

_Specialsome one? Don't ask. I barely even have time to brush my hair this morning… I've been keeping my distance from all kinds of homosapiens... _

_Thank God for Tennis… I'd marry my favorite racket if I could but apparently its missing. Yes, my dear journal, my most cherished possession is missing… sigh_

_I'm sleepy… Good night…_

_Signed,_

_Tennisomiac_

After shutting down the computer, she crawled to her bed and went to sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_That construction work is sure blocking the entire road. I might as well take this other street._ Fuji thought as he was walking.

A few meters way, he saw someone, wearing a Segaku uniform. Fuji being the person that he is, he started to approach the girl. She was closing their gate and from where he is standing, he could recognize her. Her brown streams were tied neatly in a half ponytail and her sapphire eyes were behind a pair of blue rimmed glasses. She was also holding a gym bag with a Segaku Regular Jacket, sticking out it. Coming a little closer, he was able to recognize her. It was Yuna REikki.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ohayou gozaimasu… Reikki-san" Fuji greeted.

"Ohayou Fuji-sempai…" Yuna replied, wondering why Fuji is there.

"The street by our house is under construction so, I passed by here." He explained. "Mind if I walk with you?"

"No, its okay…" and they both started walking to school…

"So you're just a street away… How come you never tell me?"

"I never really had the chance to talk to you sempai… and besides, you never asked… "

"Silly me" Fuji with his usual smiling face. "Well, it's good that we are talking,ne?"

"Hai…" was the plain reply.

"The sun extra shiny today."

"Ah… I think so too sempai…" Yuna, not looking at the other person.

Realizing what he just said. "He, Sorry if I'm not good in starting conversations…"

"…"

"So how do you find practicing with us?" He asked.

"I feel honored to be in practice with the boys team. " and she bowed her head slightly still not looking at the other person directly.

Fuji, noticing this, asked "Do I have something in my face?"

"Huh?… NO, sempai… Your face is fine." Yuna silently cursed her self for suddenly saying something stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cliff hanger…So now Fuji is here, so expect Tezuka in the next... And earlier in the story, you can tell that Coach Ryuuzaki also doesn't know YUna. The Yuna part is kinda long but it was just an introduction of the character. So whatddaya think? Please drop a review.


	3. aquaintance

Thank you to the people who review the last chappie… sorry if this chap is late… had problems finding a PC… I intend to update um, 2x a month

MInna, this is going to be a FujiXOc TezukaxTENNIS fic… hehehe.. Enjoy…

Chapter 3

Flashback

_That earlier that morning…_

"_Ohayou, Syusuke… I read your future last night." Yumiko Fuji greeted her brother. _

"_Saa… what did you see this time, neechan?" The prodigy replied._

"_You're going to know someone today…" _

"_OH… you mean like meet?" Fuji corrected. "A new student perhaps?"_

"_No… It seems like you've already acquainted." His sister smiling back. "You'll know more about this person in the days to come…" Yumiko, with sparks in her eyes. It seems as if she already seen everything that's going to happen. She wasn't about to spill everything she know to her brother._

_This made her younger brother ask. "Any idea who it is?"_

"_Yes…" She said while she faces the mirror and starts to comb her hair. "But I'm not telling…" _

"_That's just like you neechan…" Fuji replied knowing that he could never persuade his sister to tell him. He'll just have to wait and see. "Saa… I'll be off now." and he heads out the door._

End of flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Saa… REikki-san. Why are you calling me that?" Fuji pointed out.

"Call you what?"

"Sempai… We're classmates, remember?"

"Oh, Gomen… I forgot." Reikki cursed her self for the second time that morning. _Its not like being with him is something new… _REikki was so composed outside but deep inside she was already panicking like a firecracker about to explode..

"Saa… That is so like you, ne?" Fuji then, turned from Sweet Guy to **Sadist Mode**. It's been a while since he had tortured someone other than his teammates.

"Remember, that time when we there was a party at your house." Fuji staring at the skies. "and then when it was time to sing "Happy Birthday". YOU said…'Minna-san, whose birthday are we celebrating?' And everybody started laughing... because ... hehe" Fuji giving out a chuckle.

"YOu forgot your own Birthday..." And at the same time loving the suffering he is putting on his childhood friend.

REikki's face turned beet red, remembering that moment. She was so stupid to forget, to imagine, her own birthday! _And I just have to broadcast it to everyone! Now, I'm being teased by Fuji-kun._

"N-e!! I-I'm no-ot THAT for-gget-ful any-more, Fuji-kun!" Reikki, Trying to defend her side.

"Saa… well, see about that at morning practice." Fuji , smiling away! as they reach the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

0-0-0-0-0-

"SSo you guys found my racket?" Reikki as her eyes widen. THen, she for some reason, sense the presence of a certain tensai beside her who is about to add this accident to his List of "TORTURE Subject: YUna Reikki" files. NOt only that, he precisely made his point correct about her being always forgetful and all.

"Hai! I was going to- " Kikumaru, was cut by a sudden stare from Momoshiro. "Okay. okay. WE were going to return it to you yesterday but the old lady said you don't live there anymore,nya!."

"Ah… So where is my Racket?" Reikki, can't wait to get have her racket back.

Kikomaru turned into his playful state and said, "NYa! Not so fast!... Since you're practicing with us you might as well go to the VICtory party at Taka's restaurant!"

"But what does it have to do with me?" she wondered out loud.

Ryoma passed by them and blurted out, "Kikumaru-sempai wants to give it to you later because he forgot to bring it today…" finishing off his Ponta.

"Eh Ochibi! Why did you have to say that!" Momoshiro now had the task in keeping his sempai away from his friend. REikki and Fuji just sweat dropped watching at them. And Ryoma on the other had just kept walking.

"Eiji-sempai, just cut it out, ne!!"

"Anou… Kikomaru-kun. Its okay. I'll just go to Taka's place and you can give it to me there, ne?" Reikki, trying to calm down Kikumaru. _At least I'm not the only one who's forgetful here. _

"NYa!! So you're coming??" Eiji started jumping Up and down. "YAy! YAY!"

Eiji's little celebration was interrupted by the sudden entrance of their Captain. Everyone stopped at what ever their doing and greeted.

"Ohayou BUchou!" everybody chorused.

Reikki blushed at the sight of the Captain. She started to cover her face with her hair but its wasn't enough to hide it from the sadist standing next to her. He smiled at the sight.

After the pause, the team went back to what they are doing.

"But what will I used for practice?" REikki asked.

"I have an extra racket" Fuji said. "You can borrow it for the meantime."

-0-0-0-0-

This is slow… Forgive me if Tezuka's part is short here… bows But I will fasten the pace of the story in the next chappies, ne? Everything is inside me brain… I'll just have to find a PC… hehe… so Whaddya think?? Please Review… flames are also accepted… ahihihi…


	4. return

Hallow minna!!! Gomenasai!! I wasn't able to update early… Yay!! Me mam's gonna buy meself a laughtop!! Aihihi.. just waiting for that… after that, I'm be able to ufdate regularly!

Arigato for the reviews!! Bows

Disclaimer: I Own PRINCE of tennis… Wakes up Oh.. Another dream? Sigh.. I don't own it desu!!

Chapter 4- REturn

"What!!" kikumaru vociferous voice was heard in the entire hallway as he goes to his class. He grabbed Fuji's shoulder and started shaking the hell out of him. The Attention is on them. Weird stares flew across the room and silent whispers are exchanged, wondering what could possibly be happening to the CLASS CAT.

Thanks to Eiji's reflexes, he sensed the sudden attention and managed to blurt out, "Don't mind minna,.. ahehe" and he loosens his grip on his friend.

They were silent the rest of their journey to classroom. The two went to their usual seat near the windows.

KIkumaru turned to Fuji, pouting, teary eyed as if his dear friend betrayed him, BIG TIME! "Ne… Fujiko, why did you tell me this just now?" tries to control his voice to avoid the unwanted attention.

"Saa… Gomen Eiji. It slipped my mind and besides… you never asked." Fuji, quoting a certain someone who just entered the classroom… Reikki went to sit down on her chair near the door. She unloaded her things and started to write something.

"OKaayy,… " Accepting the correction, Eiji asked. "So how did you two met?"

Just about when Fuji was to answer, their sensei entered the class. Everyone stood up and greeted, leaving Kikumaru's question hanging.

Fuji took a piece of paper, writes down something and gives it to his friend.

"I'll tell you more during lunch break,.."

0-0-0-0-

"Break!! Nya!!! NE, Fujiko, you're going to tell me more about it nya?"

"Hai" Fuji replied. They went to their seats and started to have their lunch.

"Itadakimasu!!" they both chorused.

"So what's the story nya?" KIkumaru, stuffing food in is mouth.

Fuji just smiled at his friend and started his story. "Our Mothers are best friends and they bring us whenever they meet. Reikki and I always play together while our mothers talk. Even Yuuta knows her. WE would always try to cheer her up and talk to her, but she isn't really the type that likes to talk to boys much. " and he takes a bite of his lunch. "She studies in an exclusive all girls school before but after her mother died, she transferred here."

"She transferred last year right?" The cat asked.

"HAi"

"Ne, YOU were even the one who volunteered to show her around!!" kikumaru remembered. "So that means, you guys are really close nya?"

"No… She didn't approach me after that" _She's always psychologically busy. And loves to keep things to herself._.. Fuji added silently.

"NYa? How come?" Kikumaru confused on how 2 people know each other that long and not be friends.

"Anou… Sumimasen… Can I seat here? Everywhere else is taken." And their current topic just arrived at their table.

"Sure!!" Kikumaru answered!

"Arigato…" and reikki took her seat beside Eiji.

"Ne REikki-san, you are always welcome to sit with us!!" Kikumaru exclaimed! "The more the merrier!" as he moves and give space for Reikki.

"Where do you usually eat your lunch?" It didn't escape Fuji's eyes that she doesn't eat her lunch at the cafeteria. Fuji has always been very observant. One of the things that come with being a Prodigy. And so he asks.

"I like to eat my lunch- someplace quiet." Reikki replies. _Has he been watching me? _She wonders. She starts to eat up.

"At the rooftop?" Fuji guessed. _People who wants to be alone, usually spends their time in that place._

"No… Lots of people go there now, … " She answers intelligently. Of course, she used to hang out there. But people started coming there too. _I guess people realized that its great to spend time there coz the place is perfect for people who wants to think.._

"So where do you usually eat then?" KIkumaru asked coz he was also thinking of the same thing.

"SE-CR-ET" was the kind reply from the girl.

"NYah!! Why is Reikki-san so secretive!!" Turning into His child-like state again, like a kid being deprived of his much wanted candy. "Not even telling teammates where she hangs out!!"

"Sorry… It wouldn't be a secret anymore if I tell you…" She took a sip of her miso soup.

"Okayy…" Kikumaru, still not satisfied.

"SAa, REikki-san" Fuji started to change the topic. "You'll be at Taka's Place later, right?"

"Hai… I'll be there."

Fuji's blue eyes are thoughtful as he is interest in unraveling the secrets his teammate adds up. Once Fuji Syusuke becomes interested in something, he doesn't stop until his thirst for information has been satisfied. _Besides, I've always wanted to play detective. And I think, now is the perfect time for that._ And he smiles plainly.

-0-0-0-0-

Kawamura Restaurant.

"Shouldn't we wait for Eiji?" Oishi, addressing the entire team. If he doesn't do something to stop he's teammates from devouring the food, soon everything will be eaten up, and leaving his doubles partner nothing. OIshi grabbed his cellphone and messaged a warning to KIkumaru.

_Eiji… If you're not here within 5 mins, you'll end up eating wasabi sushi! _

"It's his fault he forgot the racket. He shouldn't have left it, he shouldn't…" Momoshiro in between bites. "Ne Reikki-sempai??"

Ding! He and Ryoma now start their battle for supremacy in the art of filling up their stomach till it burst!!!

"Anou… it's really okay. I'm just glad that you guys found it…" Reikki sweat dropped at the sight of the tournament between the two.

Kawamura enters bring more food. "MInna… eat up…" His words were no longer needed as his teammates are already attacking the food set in front of them.

REikki control her urge also attack the food. Free food isn't always this good _Don't let your guard down... _Quoting Tezuka who was eating on the other table. She couldn't help but stare. "Ne control your self REikki… Just look at Tezuka Buchou… Still so composed here…" She watches as Tezuka eats. "So that's how he does it…"talking to her self. And she tried to mimick the eating style of their Captain. She felt her face become hot. "His moves are still so precise even as he eats… " She bowed down and tried to hide the blush behind her bangs.

Not so far, a pair of blue eyes watches REikki.

Fuji's eyes may look closed but he sees everything, including this one. Unlike Inui, he doesn't need to keep a green data notebook. Once he sees it, he keeps it in his mind and it stays there.

"I wonder…" he thought, while happily enjoying the tray of wasabi sushi that is laid before him. And he continues to watch his subject further. "Interesting… "

"Nya!!!" Kikumaru enters the room. He looked at his teammates happily enjoying the food… - without him.! "Oishi!!" He turns to his friend, "Why didn't you tell them to wait for me, nyah!!" Oishi tried to calm him down and explain what happen. He then showed the food that he saved for him… Good thing… It was enough to tranquilize the hyper Eiji for the moment….

"Ne REikki-san… Here's your racket…" and he returns her racket once and for all….

-0-0-0-

Ahihi… whatdya think? I originally planned to make this chapter longer but I really have to cut it here because my stomach id grumbling and I need to eat nyah!!

Review….


	5. chopsticks

Hallow minna!!!

Arigato for the reviews… Still don't have me laughtop… ahihi

Disclaimer: churva chenes chenlyn…I don't own it.

Chapter 5- Chopsticks

"Arigato Gozaimashita!!" Everybody started to go back to their dens after successfully filling their stomach with the much wanted sushis from Kawamura's Restaurant. It's their prize for winning in the prefectural tournament. Everyone was satisfied indeed – esp. one person.

-0-0-0-0-

After everybody has taken their leave, the two Kawamuras were left to clean up. While cleaning, the father noticed something.

"Takashi?"

"Ojisan?" Taka asked. His father pointed at Tezuka's plate.

"Did your Captain eat without using chopsticks?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Not far, the "Thief" is happily struts the streets.

Crossing the street, she went to a dark alley. After making sure that no one will she her there, she carefully pulled out something from her pocket. Adjusting her glasses, her blue eyes scanned the item carefully, like how a jeweler studies a precious stone.

Completely satisfied with what she had accomplished, she took her handkerchief and cautiously wrapped the item and placed it inside a zip lock bag.

And label it…. _Tezuka BUchuo no Hashi_

Still not finished with her job, she starts to head back…. to Seisshun GAkuen.

-0-0-0-0-

"YUna REikki!! Where have you been?!?"

This is useless. She rolled her eyes, REikki started to say. "I went back to…"

"Never mind… Come here…" throwing her hand in the air while hastily grabbing Reikki with the other. "Yoshiko-san is here…"

"Yoshiko-san? Mom's bestfriend?" YUna asked while being forcefully dragged by her aunt. _What could they possibly be talking about? I have a bad feeling about this…._

"HAi.. Hai…" Stopping in front of the living room door. "Now, you be nice. You'll be staying with her once we leave for the US…"

-0-0-0-0-

Flashback

_Water and bubbles fill the sink as Reikki was washing the dishes. She was silently doing her chore but her peace was disturbed by someone's voice. _

"_YUna… leave that for the moment. We need to talk to you." Her aunt commanded... _

_Sensing that this is something serious, prepared herself for a tsunami, which she foresee, is about to head her way. Making sure that this is not a dream.. er… nightmare, she went and did as she is told. She went to the table and stood in front of her Uncle. She Aunt went to his side while her cousin is on the other. It looks like a panel of judges is about to name her verdict…_

_Her uncle cleared his throat and dropped the bomb, "We are leaving for the US…" Her Uncle continued. "We've been planning this for quite some time now…"_

_Yuna is no longer listening We are leaving for the US… YUna started playing things inside her mind. Migrate? As in now? How am I supposed to adapt to that place._

_I barely know some English. Where will I study? What will life be like?... If I leave, I will have to start from nothing… hmm… to start? To leave Japan and start a new life in the "Land of the Free"…? ON the second thought, it might just be what I need… A new start… for me… It won't be that bad… no, not at all…_

_The flood of thoughts inside her stopped when…_

"_Yuna!" Her Aunt snapped. "You're not listening…"_

"_I am…listening" she answered back. "So when are we going to the US?"_

"_WE are… going to America." Syoko corrected. "You're not coming with us… baka"_

_Oh…_

End of flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fuji residence

"TAdaima…" Yoshiko Fuji was greeted by her daughter Yumiko.

"Okaasan… Yuuta-kun just arrived." Yumiko assisted her mother to their living room where her brothers are anxiously waiting for the important announcement their mother is going to make. She knows what her mother is going to say of course. She has already seen everything in the cards, and is only waiting for it to be manifested in the natural… She opened the door for her mother and let her in first.

"Okasan… " the boys chorused.

"That's nice everybody's here…" She smiled, where else would Fuji get that smiling face.

"Okasan…" YUuta started to say. "What is it that you want to tell us?" Ever since he entered St. Rudolf, he stayed in a dorm. He usually goes home during weekends, whenever his schedule permits. … _Okasan, must have something important … _HE wouldn't be called during a weekday if it not.

"Ne… ne… YUuta-kun. You shouldn't rush things…." Fuji told his brother.

Yoshiko sat down and began say

"We are going to have a new member in our family…"

Yumiko smiled inwardly as she waited for her brothers' reaction…

Silence.

Yuuta's eyes blinked… again… then again.

Syusuke's usual closed eyes opened and showed their color.

Both their jaws dropped to the ground

_**New member of the family? **_

This could only mean one thing...

"NANi!!! You're Pregnant??!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

._ Tezuka BUchuo no Hashi- Captain Tezuka's Chopsticks_

_Baka- you guys know what it means, ne?_

_I KNOW YOU guys are psychic ne??_

_Apologies to stophoggingtheblanket, the name Syoko just came out of nowhere… gomen…_

_Think it's crazy? Think I'm crazy? Say it in a review… ne?_


	6. moving

Thank you to all those who reviewed the previous chapter…

Still don't have my laptop though… Once I get a hold of it, I promise you guys that I'll make an extra long chappie!!! waits for the miracle…

Disclaimer: Own Prince of Tennis, I do not… Halo halo…

Now on with the show!

Chap- 6 Moving

"Konnichiwa Reikki-san… All set?" It's a lovely Saturday afternoon and Fuji Syusuke greeted his long time acquaintance. Yes, he already knows her that long but they're still not what you can call FRIENDS. His brother, Yuuta was beside him. They are there to fetch Reikki as they know that she's the new member of the family their mother is talking about three days ago.

**Flash Back**

"_Nani! You're pregnant?!!"_

_Silence…_

_They heard their sister, Yumiko giggle. "You two should have seen your faces! It was hilarious!!" in between giggles. She tried to keep it at first but she just couldn't keep it that long. She just loves watching the way her brothers reacts. Usually, Yuuta's the one who usually respond easily, the one who jumps to conclusion right away, Syusuke of the other hand will just smile away and let his brain do its job. Now seeing the two in synchrony, that's something else. _

_Yoshiko mother knows that her daughter does card reading and it did not surprise her that she already seemed to know what she's going to say._

_Yoshiko, seeing the reaction of her children, calmly said, "Ie, Chigaimasu"_

_Upon hearing this Yuuta asked, "Ne, OKaasan… How can that be?" he wondered. "If you're not pregnant…" _

"_Are we going to adopt?" the older Fuji followed up._

_But their mother just shook her head and smiled. She had been expecting this kind of reaction. "Okay… I'll tell you._

"_Remember Shizuka Reikki- san?" All of her children nodded. Shizuka Reikki, their mother's bestfriend, would always bring cakes and other sorts of pastries every time she visits._

"_She's the one who would always bring raspberry muffins every time she comes." Yuuta remembered. _

"_Hai… Sadly, she died two years ago." Yoshiko leaned back for a moment. It's difficult for her to talk about Shizuka's death but she must do it to explain everything clearly to her children. _

_She took a deep breath and continued._

"_Upon her death, she left her daughter, Yuna Reikki." Upon hearing the name, her older son's blue eyes' shone. A different shade of blue appeared in his iris – a sign of deep interest._

"_She's been staying with her Aunt and her family. Now they are planning to move to America. But they can not bring Reikki-san with them."_

_Yoshiko, may not have the ability to read cards like her daughter but as a mother, she has the ability to read the minds of her children. Her daughter's eyes sparkled. As if she was saying, let me tell them the last part…_

"_Okay Yumiko, you finish it…" And she gave a signal to her daughter._

_Yumiko thanked her mother and continued the rest of the story. "And so they ask okaasan if she could stay with us, and she said…"_

"_Yes." Syusuke finished. _

_Yumiko smiled at her brother. "Syusuke, you saw through the picture, ne?"_

_Fuji smiled back. "It's not that hard to follow through, once the details are said._

**End of Flashback**

"Anou… You don't have to do this. I can manage." Reikki explained. Everything is set. Today is the day that she's going to officially move out of this house and move in to the Fuji residence.

"Saa… It's okay. We want to help" Fuji took her one of her bags.

"Ne, Consider it as a sign of welcome… "Yuuta assisted her and started to take the blue case Reikki is holding. He was about to take it but she moved her hand back.

"I- I'll carry this one. Thank you." It's obviously heavy but Reikki insisted.

"Are you sure? It's quite big." Yuuta, eyeing the bag. She just nodded.

And Fuji continues to watch his subject. **_Now, _**he can really watch her. It's not all the time that the detective and the subject is drawn this close, living in the same house. He smiled at the sight as curiosity continues to fill up the Tensai.

The list of things he wants to know about Reikki grows longer.

She doesn't tell where she hangs out and takes her lunch… _it's not the rooftop… she said it herself, lots of people go there too._

She always writes down something… _and covers it when somebody passes by her._

_And, _she always watches Tezuka… _Like that moment at Taka's restaurant… She was watching how he eats… and copies it._

Hmm… And what's with that bag? He looks at it as they continue to walk as their hose is just a few streets away. _It's obviously quite heavy but she still insists upon carrying it herself…_

Saa… Lots of things to uncover…So little time…

Fuji continues to smile away…

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Anou, Reikki-san, what do you think about this room?" Yoshiko Fuji asked.

"It's very lovely, Domo Arigato gozaimasu." REikki replied. The beige room is finely furnished and all set. Everything is already prepared. _This is way better that my room in the old house. _She continues to look around. _There's a dresser and study table…_ O her bed is neatly wrapped present.

"It's our welcome present for you. Please open it."

She did as she was told and she saw a picture mosaic of her inside. It is made up of tiny pictures of her which formed a portrait of her nicely placed in a golden colored frame.

Yumiko planned everything. She borrowed some pictures from Fuji and Yuuta arranged everything in the computer. While she and her mother were the ones who chose the frame.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Fuji-san" Reikki bowed her head to the ground. "I am obliged to you for your kindness…"

"Dou itashimashite."

"Ne, ne, you can drop the -san… All of us here are Fujis anyway…" Yuuta teased.

"Soo Desu… Ne, Reikki-chan… from now on I'll just be Neesan to you, okay?" Yumiko pointed out. Reikki nodded

"Call me obasan, ne?" Yoshiko added.

Reikki turned to Yuuta. "Just Yuuta-kun…"

Then she turned to the Tensai. "Saa… You can call me… Aniki"

REikki flinched a little.

Yuuta reacted. "Ne, Aniki… You're just the same age, why should she call you that?"

"Saa…" Fuji smiled away. "I'll just be Fuji to you then…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Anou… Reikki-san… We're having dinner in twenty minutes…" Fuji knocked at the door of Reikki's room. The door is open and no one is there so he invited himself in. _She started unpacking… Hmm… let's see... Tennis equipments over here... school books there... the present they gave her was hanged on the wall by her bed. Everything seems to be in place…_

He was about to leave when he noticed something…

Blue case…

Open.

His usual smile became wider. _It wouldn't hurt to peek in…_

Inside, he saw some lettering cut-outs from magazines.

_Wonder what she'll do with this... hmmm… She even made a poem using these letters… wonder who this is for… _

Then he came across a zip lock bag…

_Chopsticks… _

Not just an ordinary chopstick as it is labeled…

TEZUKA BUCHOU NO HASHI

Bingo!

And the Tensai's usual sweet smile turned to a mischievous grin!

**_Evidence no. 1_**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'll end here…suppose to be longer but my stomach calls for food.

Think it's crazy, Think I'm crazy? Say it in a review, ne?

talks to self you're crazy...


	7. Himitsu

Arigato to all those who reviewed!!! Appreciate it!!

ANOUNCEMENT: I am planning to change the title… for your reactions, comments and suggestions… just tell me…

And I'll delete something in chap2…

Disclaimer: I don't own tennis of prince… I mean, PRINCE OF TENNIS… damn this keyboard…

**Chapter 7- Secret**

It's a beautiful Monday morning, the sun is shining brightly and the birds agree as they sing melodies by the sakura trees. And the wind gently breezes through the hair of two brunettes walking by the streets.

It's a feels like new start for Yuna Reikki as it is the first time that she would be going to school coming from the Fuji residence. She moved three days ago and all is well with everyone.

_I have to tell him now before I forget… _Yuna thought as she walks by the Tensai, who has his usual smiling face on. _What's with this guy?_

Of course, she always sees him smile at school, during classes, whenever he recites or present something and even at tennis practice… Yes, he never fails to put it on. It doesn't bother her before, but it's different when you see him smiling **_freakishly - _**ALL the time. At first she thought that it was only for show, just to create a goody-goody image at school. But she finds out that, he's like that… even at home.

And that the name Syusuke Fuji is synonymous to the word SMILE…

_Yuna… Yuna!! You're starting to lose focus again!! _And she starts top hit herself on the forehead. A gesture that comes to her every time she thinks of something unnecessary. This was of course, noticed by the other brunette walking beside her.

"Daijoubu?"

"Ha-hai… " She nods her head. And they continue to walk.

"Anou… Fuji, there's something I want to ask of you… " And she adjusts her glasses and looks at the other.

"Nan desu ka?"

"Anou…"_Yuna… Get a grip… _She closed her eyes, put her hands together and pleaded.

"**Please don't tell anyone that I'm living at your house!!..." **

_**Silence.**_

Fuji stopped walking and asked. "Nande?"

Yuna opened her eyes. "Well, It's not that I'm ashamed or anything… It's just that… that… I don't want your fan-girls to know about it!!!"

"Fan-girls?" Fuji asked. _Saa… Look who's talking…_

"Yes!!! Well, you see… Fan-girls have the tendency to react violently when it reaches them that their **"idol"**…" Yuna makes the quote unquote sign with here fingers. "is getting close to a certain person… Not that I'm saying that we are close or anything!!!…" She defended.

"But!!" She pointed out. "What I'm saying here is that the more so will they react violently if they find out that…" She lowers her voice. "I live at your place…"

"Saa…" Quoting the Maker-of-the-evil-Juices, he thought, _Ie… DATA… _Fuji continues to listen and he places his hand on his chin.

She turns back to her normal state. "Plus it would just create a lot of confusion at school…" she let her voice trail of meaningfully…

Silence.

"Saa… Okay…" Fuji replied.

And the winds continues to carry on…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two went to their classes after the morning tennis practice. Their classes are in session and…

everything was perfectly normal except that….

_Why do I feel like I'm being watched? _Reikki placed her pen down and stopped writing and looked around. From the back row, she can see everyone doing their on thing as they wait for the next teacher to come in.

_Everybody seems busy doing their own stuff… hmm… but why do I feel uneasy… _

She spots the Tensai smiling - at her direction… She looks around and find who he's smiling at but by the time she looks back at him, he's already talking to _The **Cat, Kikumaru**…_

_Could it be Fuji? _And she starts to play inside her thoughts.

_Nah… His eyes are always closed anyway…_ And she continues to do her work...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Great... It's lunch time again and the cafeteria is overflowing with **Stupidents… **as usual…_

"Nyah!! Reikki-chan!!" Kikumaru waved at her. "Come join us..!!"

_I would normally reject the offer but I couldn't just stand here and eat…so..._ she accepts the invitation. She took a seat beside Kikumaru. "Arigato Kikumaru-kun…"

"Nyah!!! Just call me Eiji, okay?" REikki nodded.

"Oi… where's my milk?" the cat asked. "NYah! I forgot to bring it… Wait for me, I'll be back!!" And he heads out to find his precious doze of calcium, leaving the two brunettes behind.

Silence.

The two went on with their lunch. Fuji's kept looking outside the glass window pane, wondering what to say. REikki on the other hand, took of her glasses and started wiping it with her handkerchief.

"Reikki-chan," he turns to Reikki "What to you do when you're interested in something?" _or someone_ he adds silently.

Reikki put her glasses back. "Well, I try to find out everything about it… try to understand how it works… how it reacts and why it reacts that way…" she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Saa… Nothing much… It's funny though…I do the same thing… " He eyes her significantly showing off his ocean colored eyes.

Silence.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting!!!" and Kikumaru is back (A/N from outer space).

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's okay… No harm done." Coach Ryuzaki, checks Reikki's left arm.

To the girls' tennis players, her smashes caused damages because of its power. She herself doesn't know how or why she can do it but it is why she was sent to practice with the boys. And to them, her smashes are just typical. Compared to Momoshiro's Dunk Smash and Kawamura's Hadokyuu, she is still _Mada mada dane…_

Yuna was doing practice a practice match with the 2nd year Arai. As they were doing so, she lost focus when she saw Tezuka enter the courts, causing her to lose balance and head straight for the bench, causing some damage to her left arm.

_Good thing it's not the right hand though. _She thought.

"Reikki-san, you're excused for today's practice…" Their Coach declared. "Rest that arm for a while…"

"Hai…" and she bow her head.

"Coach?" The voice came from the team's **Tensai**. "Can I escort Reikki?"

"Okay… Help her with her things Fuji…" Ryuzaki turned to the rest of the team. "And as for all of you continue practicing…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah… SO that's why you're back early…" Yumiko Fuji said. "It's nice of him to help you… I feel like I want to bake him a cake or something!!" and she takes a drink of her orange juice.

"Well, I told him I can manage but he still insisted… he even said _that I'm **like a sister to him**…_"

Yumiko suddenly gulped down half of the juice she just took in.

"Neesan?... DAijoubu?" and Reikki tap her lightly on the back.

She clears her throat… "HAi… I'm alright…" She continues with her drink "so Syusuke is going to treat you like a sister now… "_ This is going to be interesting... _

"That's what he said… " Reikki seeing Yumiko's reaction asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Well… " Yumiko smiles at her "I don't know."

"You see… He's very protective. Not only to Yuuta but to me and our mother as well… " Yumiko pours out some juice for REikki.

She starts her story. "Every time someone bullies Yuuta, he makes sure that those people get their **punishment…**"

"Punishment?" REikki echoed. "What sort of punishment?"

"I won't tell you now… But he'll do it when they least expect it…" Yumiko continued.

"For an instance, whenever my suitors would come, he'll do something that would make them want to go running for the nearest bathroom or worst… _For their life…_" Yumiko eyes Yuna. "I don't know exactly what or how he does it but it's really fun to watch…" Yumiko, showing a little of her sadistic side.

"Why don't you stop him?" REikki asked.

"Well, it's not that bad…" and she smiles at her. "Once you get used to it…"

Daijoubu?-are you alright

Nandesuka?-what is it?

Nande?- why?

Okay… another chapter done…

Think it's crazy? Think I'm crazy? Say it in a review… ne?


	8. letter

Thanks for all the reviews… I'm sorry if this is late… Went to the province … so there…

Gomen…

Disclaimer: I own it not.

Chapter 8 –** Letter**

Flashback

After Tennis Practice

_Time sure flies, and before you know it, it's already the end of the day._

"_That's all for today's practice!!!" Coach Ryuuzaki announced._

_After tennis practice, everyone fix their selves and went on with their usual routine, hydrating, freshening up, and taking a quick shower. That's__** Usual**_

_Talking about the team standing, checking the team's data and giving some points to work on, that's also __**Usual.**_

_Everyone has their own locker, of course; it's where they put their tennis accessories, bags, and other personal possessions. _

_A __**fan-letter **__doesn't fit in any of those mentioned. And finding one in your locker, inside the tennis club's room IS __**NOT USUAL**_

_And THAT's what Kunimitsu Tezuka has just received. _

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"_Did you see that? Buchuo got a fan letter nyah!!!" the Eiji, unable to contain himself. "And he has this strange expression while reading it…Well, It's nice to see him make some expressions once in a while… ahehe!!" _

_His doubles partner tried to clam him down. "Eiji… you shouldn't say things like that! It's Tezuka you're talking about here…"_

"_I know… but the suspense is killing me!!! I want to see the letter!! " And Eiji Kikumaru turned into his chibi form. _

_It's not everyday that they see their Captain in this situation. On the court, he's unstoppable. With his Tezuka Zone, he is able to control the ball and know what direction it's going. Because of his superior tennis skills, he has gain the respect, not only by his teammates but also from the rivaling teams as well. Even coaches from other schools recognize his talent. And being the Captain of the Team, of course, he's used to attention. But not this one._

"_It's a poem… " Inui coming out from nowhere checking his Data Notebook._

"_Nyah!! How did you know? Did Buchuo showed it to you?" Eiji, curious and ecstatic at the same time._

"_I had a glimpse of it when I was passing by him… " Inui, adjusting his glasses. It is a good time to get some personal data from their captain. Tezuka lived by the Rule "Don't let your guard down." And none of them see him do._

_And it would be interesting to see how Tezuka would react in this situation. He might just let his guard down this time._

_And Inui is not going to let it pass._

_Kikumaru said "NE, Oishi, why don't you ask Tezuka what's on the letter? You're the vice captain!!" Kikumaru insisted, jumping at his partner. He just had to know what's on that letter and typical Kikumaru, to be always curious about things._

"_There is a 99.9 chance that Tezuka won't show it to us." Inui said while flicking through the pages of his notebook. Even without his Data Notes, he knows that Tezuka is not the type that would do so._

"_Inui is right."Oishi second. _

"_Saa… what's going on here?" The smiling brunette entered the scene._

"_OI! Fujiko! Did you see Tezuka Buchuo's Letter?" Kikumaru blurted out._

"_Eiji!!!" Oishi tried to quiet the Cat. _

_The Data Player just stood there with this notebook opened and his pen ready. Since its Fuji, he might get something from him. _

_You'll never know._

"_Actually," Fuji replied with his closed eyed trademark smile. "I DID see it…"_

_And the Data-Devil-making-Juice was right…_

_**Silence…**_

"_How did you see it? What's his reaction? What did he do to the letter? Were you able to see all of it? " Kikumaru, attacking Fuji with his machine gun of questions._

_Fuji knew this would happened and answered coolly "He was about to put it away when I asked him If I could see it. He said it's alright. And YES… I was able to read everything… "_

_At this point, the Cat started shaking Fuji. "NNNYYAAH!! What does it say?"_

"_Well, it was a poem."_

"_About what?"_

"_It's about Tezuka…"_

"_I know... but what is it about? _

"_The girl's admiration for him."_

"_What did it say? What did it say? What did it say?" Eiji jumping up and down. Even the vice captain is all ears now._

"…" _The reply was simply a smile._

"_Fuji, you have a photographic memory so it is impossible for you to forget." Inui pointed out._

"_Saa… You caught me there…" and he let out a laugh._

"_Fujiko!! You have to tell us at least a line or two… " Kikumaru, with his pouting teary eyed face on…_

"_Let's see… Something about wanting to be Tezuka's racket so that she can be with him in his pursuit for his dream…" Fuji placing his hand on his chin, "And about being his glasses so that she may see what he sees… Something like that…"_

"_What else???" This time coming from the vice-captain. On the other hand, Inui is scribbling words at full speed! This is data at its finest! Straight from the genius._

"_Saa… It's made from __**Lettering cut outs...**__" (A/N See chap6)_

"_Do you know who it's from?"_

_At this point, Fuji just smiled at his teammates and said _

"_**Saa ne?" **_

_Fuji is not about to give in to his team mates. It wouldn't be fun if he spills it out this early… Of course, he __**knows**__…_

_Fuji Syusuke wouldn't be called a Tensai for nothing…_

_The fun is just about to start…._

End of flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What a beautiful night. Reikki was standing at the balcony as the cool night breeze of the wind gently caresses her face.

But she is not alone.

"_Konbanwa Reikki-san…_" came an airy voice from behind her.

"Waaah!!" as Reikki turns around to see who it is.

Fuji came out from the darkness he is in and showed himself. "It's just me…"

Sigh… "But how did you-" Reikki about to ask how he got there since she locked the door.

Fuji cut her and said. "I'm at the next room." He explains pointing at the other door. "The balcony actually joins the rooms…Which give me access to this place…" And he gives out the smile that freaks her out… that sweet tensai smile.

"Ah…" was all that Reikki can say. _Nyammit!! I was having a nice time here… oh well… It's their house… And that smile… Aurgh! I can't stand it, might as well leave. _"Okay… I'll just… leave…" she was about to go when…

Fuji called on her. "Reikki-san wait…"Reading her mind. It was time for his plan to come to play. And he made his first move.

"I just wanted to ask you if you have some magazines..."

"Magazines?"

"For cut outs… " Fuji reasoned out.

"Oh… yeah, I have some you could use…" and she heads inside to get it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fuji cautiously scans the magazine pages. He doesn't really need it for cut outs. He can just print out some pictures or find somewhere else.

But he needs the magazine.

He needs it as evidence.

_This is going to be fun. _While flipping through the pages, he finally found what he's looking for.

Letters have been cut-out.

He closed his eyes, and with his photographic memory, he pictures out the letter which Tezuka got.

White bond paper with lettering cut outs.

_Scanning_…

Same color,

same font,

same size…

Finalizing data…

_**And we have a match...**_

_**Evidence # 2.**_

Reikki maybe practicing with the Boys Tennis Club but it doesn't mean she should be there.

She went to the Girls Tennis Court to meet the Captain. When it comes right down to it, she still belongs to the Girls Tennis Team and she should still report to their Coach and Captain especially now that she is not practicing with them.

"Ohayou Buchou" She greeted.

"Ohayou Reikki. It's good that you're here…" And they both took a seat on the bench. "How are you lately?"

"Well, everything is fine." Reikki replied.

"That's good…" The Captain continued, "Well, about Tennis Practice… we decided that you should stay with the boys for a while…"

"Dou… Doushite??"

"During the Tournament, the 2nd year who came up against you was injured. Her wrist almost gave in." She explained. "It seems like your smashes have become stronger."

"Is that a bad thing?" Reikki asked.

"I don't know… You see, It has become an issue on whether to let you practice with the group or not. Some of our teammates are concerned about this… They don't want to get injured."

"I see…"

The captain continued. "At the same time, I don't want to limit you from improving your tennis skills. It would be a waste it you don't use it… It is for the best that you practice with the other team, you are growing as a player and you're doing it without hurting anyone of the girls."

"Oh…" REikki's face painted a very disappointed look, as if really wanted to come back. _Well, it a good thing I attended acting workshops before!! It sure comes in handy! _Laughing inside her brain. _Well, this give me more time to see Tezuka Buchuo in action… YES!!!_

_**It's official… **_REikki writes in her notebook

_**Syusuke Fuji creeps me out!!! It's creepy when he smiles during class, it's creepy when he smiles during lunch, and it's creepy when he smiles at practice… And after school, I still see him smile because I live in their house!!! Aurgh!! **_

The current subject of her article just got up to go to the out. _Hmm… Might just be going to the rest room._

_**Well, it's a good thing that I won't have to be with them (the Cat) during Lunch break because I can finally get back to my favorite place… Sigh It's nice to have a place where in you can keep all your secrets. Plus! No one actually goes there (except the old janitor, which I have good relations with… ) so I don't have to worry… hehehe**_

She stops writing and listens to their Sensei as he taps the table to get the class' attention. "Everyone, please listen… I am now going to announce your project for this quarter… " The whole class turned to silent mode and listen. Their sensei cleared his throat and said, "Your project will test, not only your creativity and intellect, but also your social skills because this is going to be a group activity…"

Just as the professor ended the sentence, whispers can be heard from the class. Many of them like the idea because being in a group means that you'll have more fun because you don't have to work by yourself. Everybody seems to like the idea except one… the four-eyed girl sitting at the back row. _Great…_

"Oh no, I forgot to bring your topics" Their teacher noticed. His students are supposed to draw lots for their subject. "Uh, Kikumaru… will you get the box at my table. It's right beside the desk lamp."

"The Cat stood up in his paws and said "Hai…" And he's off…

"Okay, Now that everyone has their groups and topics, I will now…" The professor was disturbed by a tap at the back.

"Sensei, I don't have a group yet…" Kikumaru said. He was enjoying passing around the box and listing the topics of the groups that he forgot to have one himself, typical Kikumaru.

"Is that so?... Hmm…Who here doesn't have a group yet?" The professor addressing his class.'"Stand up please"

Everyone looked at the person standing. It's Yuna Reikki. She doesn't want to stand up and have all these unwanted attention but it'snot like she have a choice.

"Okay… That makes the two of you partners." The Professor turned to the Cat. "Draw your topic."

Kikumaru did as he was told and read, _Shiawase. "_Nyah! Reikki-chan, our topic is all about Happiness…_"_ going toward his partner. He cuddled her just as he does with his teammates. "It's going to be fun!!!"

Reikki could only fake a smile and sigh. _I wanted to work alone… sigh…_

Out of the blue, the door opened and in came the Tensai. Sensing that he missed something he said, "Is there anything I missed, Sensei?"

"We were just doing the groupings for you project…" Their teacher replied.

Then, it came to Reikki; _**Fuji wasn't here when we were doing the groupings**_

And it hit her… _This means…_

_Oh Shit…_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Chotto Matte-wait a minute_

_Saa ne? - Who knows?_

_Ohayou- morning!_

_Doushite?-why?_

_Sensei- teacher_

_Uh, Gomen… The country feel hasn't shaken off yet… sigh…_

_Think it's crazy? Think I'm crazy? Say it in a review, ne?_


End file.
